1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing multi-tasking in a portable terminal More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-tasking execution apparatus and method capable of easily controlling applications that are running in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many portable terminals still have a software platform supporting the single-tasking environment. However, these portable terminals supporting the single-tasking environment may lose competitiveness in the coming high-end smartphone market.
Recently, portable terminals capable of multi-tasking have led the new trend of the smartphone market. Such advanced portable terminals with a multi-tasking platform are expected to replace the existing portable terminals with a single-tasking platform, thereby making it possible for many users to perform multi-tasking on their own portable terminal.
To maximize the user convenience in the multi-tasking environment, there is a need for an appropriate interface that can inform users of the multi-tasking and facilitate switching between running applications.
When an application presently running on a screen is paused, the application simply disappears from the screen, so it is difficult for the user to determine whether the application has entered a background state or whether the application has been terminated.
To check a list of applications running in the background, a user must go through an annoying key input and its associated operation, though such a process for determining what applications are running in the background may be different depending on an Operating System (OS) or a platform on which a specific portable terminal operates. Further, inconveniently, the user may find it difficult to identify the applications presently running in the background, as the recently used programs (or applications) will be displayed together in the list of applications running in the background.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for providing multi-tasking execution and for easily and intuitively controlling applications that are running in a portable terminal.
The above is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.